my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS
This sound effect can be found on Lucasfilm Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In TV Shows * The 7D * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard often in "Courage".) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * American Dad! * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (4th snarl heard once in "Monster".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business" and "Arthur Babysits".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bee and PuppyCat * Bravest Warriors * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Glove and Boots * Gravity Falls * Happy Tree Friends (TV Series) * The Magic School Bus (Heard several times in "Hops Home".) * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Used for Opalescence.) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Used for Scrapper.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard twice in "Kameleon Kid".) * Pickle and Peanut * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "The End of Superpink?.") * Rugrats * Robot Chicken * The Simpsons * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * Wander Over Yonder * We Bare Bears * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Movies * Another Stakeout (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Cats & Dogs (2001) * Coraline (2009) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * The Hunger Games (2012) * Monkeybone (2001) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Puss in Boots (2011) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Saw (2004) (An distorted version is used.) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Zootopia (2016) Video Games PC: * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (4th snarl; High Pitched) Xbox One: * Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation 2: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation 4: * Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation Portable: * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Sega Genesis: * Earthworm Jim Sega CD: * Earthworm Jim SNES: * Earthworm Jim Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Tooie (Used for Moggy in Mayahem Temple.) Game Boy Advance: * Earthworm Jim * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Nintendo GameCube: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (4th snarl; High Pitched) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Bumpers * MTV ID - Clock Theme Parks Disneyland: *Meet Mickey Toontown Attraction Video (1992) Trailers * The Golden Compass (2007) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Magical Cat's Journey * Smosh Videos * Sonic Shorts videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * WhitneyGoLucky Anime * Digimon: The Movie (2000) Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL/Image Gallery Audio Samples (WARNING: May irritate you!) Category:Sound Ideas